


What Loki Did (And What Loki Didn't Know)

by prairiecrow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Magic, Multi, Team Sex, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: A "fuck or die" spell? Seriously? Tony was going to KILL Loki... but first he had to get through the next few hours of sex with the rest of the Avengers, which is something he had NEVER wanted.Fortunately, Tony doesn't have to go through this shit alone.





	What Loki Did (And What Loki Didn't Know)

To say that Tony was pissed off would be the understatement of the fucking _century._  
  
Whoever had decided to cast a spell making it necessary for Tony to have sex with all his teammates or everybody would die? _Could get bent._ And that would be Loki (at least according to Thor), so the Norse God of Lies was due for a world-class beating if Tony-as-Iron-Man ever managed to get his armoured hands on the slimy little teleporting son of a bitch.  
  
Yeah, Tony was ready to kill somebody — but that wasn't an option, at least not at the moment, so he'd decided to throw himself into the only kind of physical activity that would help.  
  
It didn't mean he had to like it, though.  
  
They'd started out easy: on his own bed in his own room in Avengers Tower, Clint kissing him and fondling his balls while Natasha rode his cock like a real pro. Off to the side, Bruce and Steve and Thor waited their turns, once Clint had taken his best shot — and Tony wasn't sure which cock made him more nervous. Steve was well-endowed, but at least human; Thor was hung like you'd expect a God of Thunder to be; but Bruce… well, he wasn't terribly impressive in comparison at this point, but he was looking distinctly anxious and if the Hulk decided to put in an appearance…  
  
Tony closed his eyes even tighter. No, _nope,_ he was _not_ going to let his mind go there, because if it did he'd jump right the fuck out of his fucking skin — his skin that didn't want any of these touches, these strange hands roaming over him in the warm white light of a summer afternoon, these voices talking over him and around him while his cock did exactly what was expected of it under the circumstances.  
  
His heart hammered against the cylinder of metal embedded in his chest. He clenched the sheets in rock-hard fists and tried not to gag on Clint's tongue. He tried not to think about the four cocks waiting their turn at his ass, or the taste of semen or the stickiness of it spurting onto his naked skin…  
  
… but there was one comfort he could cling to: that in the midst of these unwanted flesh-and-blood bodies, his mind was far from alone.  
  
An incorporeal presence waited, watching over all. This Tower that Tony had built was, in its own way, alive: it had eyes in every room, and those cameras bore witness now. Tony was far from sentimental, but he couldn't shake the feeling that strong but gentle fingers were slipping inside his clenched fists, and stroking the trembling muscles of his thighs, and carding slowly and methodically through his sweaty hair, while a voice only he could hear murmured in his ear:  
  
_I am here, Sir — here for you, **only** for you, always._  
  
And Tony was able to exhale part of the poisonous tension that sickened him to his core. He was able to regulate his breathing, timing it to the slower cycles of golden light that shone in the darkness behind his closed eyelids. And he felt that radiance running over his skin like honey, covering him with a sheath of protection that no other touch could breach.  
  
_Breathe, Sir. Just breathe. This too shall pass, and when it does, **we** will remain._  
  
Above him Natasha hissed, her pussy clutching at him, dragging an orgasm out of him like razored fingernails up a blackboard. But JARVIS was inside him, wrapped around his frantically beating heart, holding him fast to himself.  
  
_Always, Sir — **always** …_  
  
If anybody else present wondered why Tony suddenly grinned, the fierce joyous snarl of a wolf bursting free of its chains, nobody saw fit to ask.  
  
THE END


End file.
